


Feathered Scales

by Dreamcreator



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Naga, Naga Aziraphale (Good Omens), Naga Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator
Summary: In the mythical forests of Eden a love story is taking place between two Nagas. AziraphalexCrowley pairing!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So you all are probably wondering why I haven't posted in a long long while? Life just happened and that is all I can say. I have been slowly working on new stories and new chapters, but I am lucky if I can put down a word, much less a sentence. Or a paragraph. I want to thank you all for being so patient with me and thank you for reading my stories. It warms my soul and heart greatly! 
> 
> If you all have any questions about new stories or chapters that I have planned in the future, please check out my TUMBLR. That is where I am posting any updates.
> 
> Again thank you all for being wonderful amazing readers.
> 
> I have been obsessed with Good Omens for over a year (finally reading the book and watching the TV series), and finally FINALLY started writing fanfiction for it. Please be gentle it is my first one for this fandom.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Good Omens or its characters.
> 
> WARNING: This has CrowleyxAziraphale in the story. If you do not like this pairing please do not read this story. There are many other wonderful stories out there to read. Thank you.
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Enjoy!

In the mythical forests of Eden, beautiful and dangerous creatures resided there. From pure Unicorns to mischievous imps; from big to small or ranging from different sizes, the beings there called Eden home. A place where humans would dare venture if they knew how to protect themselves. Though the tale you are reading will be dealing with one of its magnificent beasts.

The Nagas.

Half human and half snake, these reptilians are majestic and terrifying to all mortals. Their fangs contain the strongest venom known to man and could kill a person in mere seconds if bitten. If their coils are wrapped around you tightly then you are surely are a goner and their next meal to last them for a few days. Though when not killing or poisoning others, the Nagas could be found sun bathing in their original or their smaller snake forms with other Nagas or by themselves, it mostly depended on their moods or the time of day.

The story, as I stated in the beginning will be dealing with the Nagas… well one of them per say. Or more like two of them.

After all, it is a love story that is being told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and liking this story! It makes me so happy that everyone is enjoying it! There are hardly any Naga!Crowley stories out there and none with Naga!Aziraphale! So I thought it would be fun to give it a try! I am having a wonderful time writing it and it has been helping me with my writers block! Before we start I am just letting you know that the chapters are going to be short for this story. It seems to be working for me strangely. I am one of those writers that like to write long chapters or one shots, but I think due to everything that is going on, me just writing in spurts seem to be helping so I apologize that it is not my normal style.
> 
> Also I have not given up on my other stories, they are just being written very slowly and hopefully I can post them up real soon.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Good Omens or its characters.
> 
> WARNING: This has CrowleyxAziraphale in the story. If you do not like this pairing please do not read this story. There are many other wonderful stories out there to read. Thank you.
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Enjoy!

Aziraphale is one of the Naga breed.

Well different from them.

He sighed from his hiding spot, observing his snake kin from afar. If they spotted him, they would surely be angry to hurt him or to laugh and make fun of his features. He did not look like a normal Naga. They made fun of his soft chubby form to the curls on his head. To his button nose and to the ever changing color of his eyes.

WHAT really stood him out from the others were his scales. Or not scales.

For you see, they were feathers. White feathers. He looked more angelic with his soft demeanor and cheerful smile than the dangerous venomous creature he should be. And he was told repeatedly by his brethren whenever they had the chance in between their taunts and ridicule. He was different and different was something that nobody wanted to be. He did not belong and would never belong with them.

Without another glance he slithered away, heading back to his cave before he could be spotted. His nest was his safe place, where he stored all his treasures; his favorite fruits that he plucked from the trees and the bushes of the forests, to his scrolls and clothing that he found or traded with nearby humans or other mythical entities that passed through. Another thing about it was that his cave was nearby a waterhole that had a small waterfall that one could bathe and drink from.

But the greatest thing about his nest and the watering-hole was that it was also shared by another Naga.

A very handsome Naga, thought Aziraphale with a blush.

Crowley was indeed handsome: with his black and red scales glimmering in the sunlight while he napped on the boulders close to his cave. To his cheeky grin, when he teased Aziraphale or when he was telling him his latest pranks that he played on unsuspecting creatures in the forests. His golden eyes held mischief every time the feathered Naga looked up to him. Yes Crowley was a grand Naga, towering over Aziraphale, sleek and muscled due to his endurance and strength when he participated in battle with the other Nagas or other mythical beings.

And Aziraphale loved him.

Though he could never tell him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aziraphale! Somebody needs to give the cuddly floofy babe a hug! Preferably *cough cough* a roguish demon! I hope you all enjoyed his point of view! The next chapter will be Crowley’s view and thoughts on things *cough cough* or sweet angels. I hope that I have kept everyone in character and if not, please let me know so I can have that fixed.
> 
> ON another note, I have not forgotten my other stories, they are just being written at the speed of a sloth and hopefully I can have new chapters along with new stories ready for you all to enjoy!  
> Thank you!
> 
> Read and Review!
> 
> Dreamcreator


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way so on and so forth. I AM BACK THOUGH with another chapter. Still working on my other stories, they are just going slowly but they are getting there.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for reading, commenting, putting into favorites, or likes/kudos to this work. It just makes my heart soar that people are enjoying this story. I WOULD REALLY like to thank my froggy friend and fellow fanfiction writer Kent_Cullen for helping me work through some things and REALLY MOTIVATE me to post this chapter today and get my butt into gear to write again. THANK YOU FROGGY! CLEXY HUGS TO YOU!
> 
> Anyway a long story short (pun intended) I hope you like this new chapter and hopefully I can get the next one posted in the near future. Also don’t worry I will be posting up my other stories later on. I have not forgotten them!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Good Omens or its characters.
> 
> WARNING: This has CrowleyxAziraphale in the story. If you do not like this pairing please do not read this story. There are many other wonderful stories out there to read. Thank you.
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Enjoy!

Crowley is one of the Naga breed.

And he loves it.

He loves to lay back and sunbathe on his favorite rock, snoozing away the hours, and soaking all the rays of the sun into his scales. His black and red scales shimmered brightly, like the jewels of a mighty King’s trove on display. It was his time to relax, to be alone in his thought, and being far away from his snake kin. The majority of the time he tried to stay away, they were to annoying and very boring. All they wanted to do was argue and fight with whoever was the closest to them. Someone to challenge and prove their worth to their brethren.

And Crowley was definitely a challenge.

He was crafty.

He was mischievous.

He was manipulative.

He was creative.

He was downright demonic when he wanted to be.

He made it his mission not to be a ‘nice’ guy around here in Eden forest.

Though Aziraphale always told him he was _‘nice’_.

Closing his golden eyes Crowley sighed, flipping over his back, stretching his arms out, then putting them behind his head. Aziraphale always filled his thoughts. He couldn’t get that beautiful bastard of an Angel in disguise of a Naga out of his mind. He plagued him daily, with his beautiful smile, his quirky oddities, and oh his mischievous side. You did not want to get on Aziraphale’s bad side. The Naga always thought he was just a boring person, but not to Crowley. Oh he was so interesting, so creative. He challenged himself, and he challenged Crowley all the time. They always made bets and tried to outdo each other, with always a smile and smirk towards each other.

Oh how he wanted to have that beautiful angel for his mate. His kind eyes only staring at him, those plush lips just for him to kiss and bite and mark… How he wanted to hold his soft cuddly body, press him down to their nest, wrap their tails together around each other, mess with those soft pure feathers with his claws while Aziraphale gripped his red luscious locks; He wanted to _claim_ him over and over and _over_ …

It was starting to get a little too warm on that rock of his.

Crowley slivered off quickly before someone caught him embarrassing himself with such lustful thoughts and ideas. He was heading over to his cave for a quick nap, when he saw the one he was thinking of, slivering over to his cave. The sun hitting Aziraphale’s hair made it look like he was a wearing a halo and matching perfectly with his white feathers. He was unique and purely different from any other Naga that he had ever seen.

And Crowley loved him.

Though he could never tell him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! There it is! Not as long as the last one, but I am proud that I was able to complete this chapter! Now just have to finish the next one... :p
> 
> Good Grief! Can you just feel the slow burn of their love going inch by inch? XD I am terrible, but don’t worry we will get into the romance next chapter! Also before I forget, did you notice what mythical God that I based Aziraphale’s appearance on? Let me know in the comments and I will tell you the real answer in the next chapter. I take feedback and constructive criticism, so let me know if I kept these two in character. Again thank you all for sticking with this story!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Read and Review!
> 
> Dreamcreator

**Author's Note:**

> Well that is the first chapter for this story. I do hope that you enjoyed it! I do not know when I will post the next chapter or update any of my other stories. As I said, Life has happened and I am trying to overcome it. Though I am greatly please that I was able to write and post something up for you all to read. So please be patient with me for the next update.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Read and Review!
> 
> Dreamcreator


End file.
